


【ADGG/新年贺文/PG18】温暖

by AVeryHugeCloud



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVeryHugeCloud/pseuds/AVeryHugeCloud
Summary: 双性盖勒特！二胎怀孕预警！慎点！我实在是太变态了。但是！就内容来说，这是非常温柔的一篇文，概括一下就是温柔教授和他小娇妻的日常（怕不是要被GG阿瓦达）。就像题目所说的那样，期待能够在这个冬天，在新的一年，温暖你的心。





	【ADGG/新年贺文/PG18】温暖

「1950年12月31日」

  这是自格林德沃和邓布利多1945年决斗后的第六个新年了。自那场举世震惊的大决战分出胜负以后，盖勒特·格林德沃就被关进了他亲自督查建造的监狱纽蒙迦德里。直到一年前，在威森加摩某些重要人士的一再要求下，盖勒特被移送到了整个魔法世界公认最安全的地方——阿不思·邓布利多距离霍格沃兹不远的家里。

 

  晚饭过后，盖勒特侧躺在沙发上，有一搭没一搭的玩弄着阿不思轻垂在他手背上的长发，而阿不思坐在他身前的小桌子旁，认真的写着论文评语。

  书架上形式各异的魔法道具在暖黄色灯光的照耀下反射出晶亮的弧度，壁炉内烧的正旺的木柴断断续续的发出噼啪的声响，落在支架上的凤凰还在优雅的梳理着自己的羽毛。摆放在客厅一角的圣诞树还没来得及收起来，这是阿不思特意让海格帮他从禁林里移栽过来的，之后又花费了盖勒特一个下午的时间才把它装饰的有模有样。

  窗外已经有一些急切的巫师们开始放起迎接新年的魔法烟花，样式各异的烟花点亮了寒冬的夜空，驱散了原本彻骨的寒意。

  到处都洋溢着辞旧迎新的喜悦气氛 ，而愚蠢的阿不思还在批改他那些愚蠢的学生们的作业！盖勒特气愤的想着，不由得加重了手上的力道。

  “怎么了？”阿不思偏过头，笑着往盖勒特手里塞了两颗柠檬雪宝，尽管他知道盖勒特只是想要人陪陪他而已。

  “你当我还是十几岁的孩子吗？”盖勒特一脸嫌厌的甩了甩手中的糖果，但还是在阿不思温柔的蓝眼睛的注视下拆开了泛着金黄色的包装纸。盖勒特舔了舔因为房间里有些过于温暖的温度而黏连在他手指上的麻瓜糖果，对于他来说有些过于甜腻的味道在舌尖化开。有点像阿不思的味道，但远比阿尔的味道难吃多了，盖勒特想。

  盖勒特直起身来，他指着一个学生的论文：“你看看你，你怎么能给这么烂的论文打A-呢？要我给他打分，铁定不及格！”他倚靠在阿不思身上，拿起爱人手中正在批阅的论文《关于1788年狼人与巫师订立互不干涉条约补充条款第三章第三节的相关探究》：“这都是些什么玩意？你的学生们都是些蠢货吗？我们都知道狼人与巫师订立互不干涉条约不过只是一纸空文罢了，天知道那些狼人咬伤过多少人？还补充条款？呜——”阿不思在盖勒特还想继续大加批评之前吻住了他的嘴唇。带着柠檬雪宝的甜味，阿不思心想。

  阿不思灵巧的舌头在盖勒特的口腔里翻飞着，他耐心的舔过盖勒特的每一寸口腔内壁、每一颗牙齿。当两条舌头交缠在一起的时候，他们交换着彼此的涎液，热情而美好。一些来不及下咽的液体顺着盖勒特的嘴角流了下来，滴在他早上还未来得及换洗的睡衣上。

  反正待会儿也不会需要他们了，盖勒特想。他非常主动的勾住了阿不思的脖子，至少现在阿不思可没空去管那些白痴学生了，他洋洋得意的摇了摇身后并不存在的大尾巴。

  当盖勒特和阿不思分开的时候，他们都有些气息不稳。盖勒特低喘着舔过阿不思的嘴角，异色的瞳孔里闪着狡黠的光芒：“我亲爱的阿不思·邓布利多教授，你现在还有心情看这些愚蠢的作业吗？”

  阿不思笑着揉了揉盖勒特的脑袋：“我明天再批好了，My Prince Charming（我的白马王子）。”【注1】

 

  当阿不思横抱着盖勒特把他放到二楼卧室的床上时，盖勒特不以为然的撇了撇嘴：“喜欢在床上做爱的老古板。”

  “我不想碰疼你了。”阿不思心疼的摸着盖勒特有些发红的手腕，那里被魔法部要求永久佩戴两个魔力限制器【注2】。金属的限制器擦在盖勒特略显苍白的皮肤上，边缘处还带着一些不自然的红，是之前不小心磨破皮肤时还未风干的血迹。他本应是翱翔于天际的凤凰【注3】，而不是被困在这里的金丝雀，阿不思无不遗憾的想着。

  “你还做不做了？”盖勒特伸出手把阿不思拉倒在自己身上，漫不经心地吻了吻阿不思的眼角：“要做就快点，我都快困死了。”

  阿不思用无杖魔法解开了彼此的衣物。当他们的肌肤相贴时，体温偏低的盖勒特不由自主的靠近最近的热源。就像一只撒娇的猫咪一样，虽然会经常炸毛，阿不思心想。

  他们紧挨着彼此继续着刚才在楼下未完成的吻，长发交织在一起，是红与白的相容。阿不思的手指顺着盖勒特如人鱼般的脊背慢慢往下滑，直到臀缝间那处令他流连忘返的隐秘之所。

  当阿不思将一根手指裹挟着软膏挤进盖勒特的后穴时，盖勒特发出了一声轻微的呜咽。昨晚被使用的有些过火的穴口还没有完全闭合，温热的肠道热情的迎上异物并分泌出丝丝润滑用的液体。阿不思在盖勒特的肠道里慢慢的抽插着，并仔细观察着身下人的表情，唯恐弄疼了自己的爱人。

  盖勒特闭上眼睛，享受着阿不思对于他的温柔，这是他独享的温柔。

  润滑的过程持续了很久，直到阿不思的三根手指都能在肠道里顺畅的通行。当手指在不经意间擦到前列腺时，盖勒特猛地睁开眼睛、带着颤音说：“够了，不要再弄了，直接进来吧。”

  盖勒特翻起身，跨坐在阿不思身上。用手随意撸动了两下阿不思的阴茎，就急吼吼的引导着已经完全硬挺的巨物往自己湿哒哒的后穴里挤。盖勒特猛地往上一坐，在阿不思的阴茎进去了一大半的同时他的腿也开始颤抖起来。说实在话，一下子被填满的感觉说不上太好，在后穴中突突跳动的阴茎远比阿尔的手指粗长的多。因为多年的牢狱生活而严重缺乏运动的腿部完全没有更多的力气支撑着他继续做下去，但盖勒特很清楚如何才能获得爱人的帮助。盖勒特低垂着眼眸，原本笑意融融的瞳孔里快速泛起一层淡淡的薄雾：“阿尔，帮帮我，求你了。”

  阿不思转身把两人的位置调换了回来，心疼地望着盖勒特。不过几年时间，那些人就把自己放在心尖上的珍宝给折磨成这样。【注4】阿不思用力一顶，将自己全部插入爱人的体内。他将头埋在盖勒特的颈肩，嗅着他发间好闻的柠檬香味，近乎哽咽地说：“对不起。”

  盖勒特揉了揉阿不思的后脑勺，发出一阵叹息：“那从来都不是你的错，一切都只是我咎由自取的。”

 

  阿不思无规则的在盖勒特体内顶撞着，炙热的阴茎像利刃一样破开他层层的肠道，直达最深处。穴口的媚肉在反复的抽插中开始充血外翻。怕又是要好久都闭不上穴口了吧，盖勒特在一阵颠簸中模模糊糊的想着。他扶紧了阿不思的肩膀，被修剪的圆润整齐的指甲在阿不思的脊背上留下了一道道红痕。

  “盖尔，”阿不思在短暂的停顿中理了理盖勒特额前被汗水打湿的白发，“我弄疼你了吗？”

  盖勒特的阴茎挺翘的立在两人紧密贴合的身体之间，像漏水似的淌着前液，但这还不够，还远远不够。“没——嗯——阿尔——嗯——”盖勒特在爱人的耳边呢喃，“再深一点——好吗？”显然这个白发的精灵知道如何恰到好处的撩拨阿不思的心弦。

  阿不思架起盖勒特两条细长的腿，以便更加深入的探索爱人的腹地。“啪——啪——”律动的声响在被施加了温暖魔咒的房间里异常的清晰，伴随着盖勒特被大力的撞击冲的破碎的呻吟。

  盖勒特揉了揉下方愈发感到酸涩的阴唇，那是不同于一般男性的另一套性器官。隐匿在阴囊之后如花瓣一样美好的花穴还没有完全打开，但随着他愈发的情动，如清水一般透亮的粘液顺着盖勒特的大腿根部流了下来，滴落在床上，显得色情无比。

  盖勒特挑逗着用手点了点阿不思的嘴唇，阿不思笑着舔舐起盖勒特修长的手指。柔软的舌头追逐着灵动的指尖，仿若舞者。盖勒特眨了眨他水灵灵的眼睛，十分恶意的模仿起性交的动作在爱人的嘴里抽插，但他的小心思很快就被一阵剧烈的冲撞驱散的一干二净了。

  “这不公平。”盖勒特小声嘟囔着。

  阿不思用一记深顶回答了他。

  盖勒特就着涎液的润滑抚摸起自己的花穴，他试着在阿不思持续的顶弄中将阴唇撑开一些。他按压着如花蕊一般坐拥其中的阴蒂，试图缓解反复刺激前列腺带来的些许尿意，他可不想再像前几次那样被操到失禁了，那可真是太丢人了。

  当阴茎的头部又一次重重的擦过敏感点时，盖勒特的眼前闪过一片白光，他终于在漫长的前戏和反反复复的活塞运动之后迎来了他今晚的第一次高潮。白浊喷溅在两人之间，星星点点。盖勒特用指尖挑起一些涂抹在自己被啃得通红的唇上，然后与阿不思交换了一个带着腥膻味的吻。

  高潮过后的盖勒特浑身都软绵绵的，阿不思将他抱坐在自己的腿上，这让两人更深的连结在了一起。

  “嗯——你能不能轻点？”高潮过后的盖勒特懒洋洋的窝在阿不思颈肩乱蹭，快速收缩的后穴绞紧了深埋其中的硬物，这让阿不思的顶操变得有些困难。“盖尔，放松一点。”阿不思抚慰起盖勒特胸前被冷落的乳尖，曾哺育过一个孩子的胸部微微有一些隆起。阿不思用指甲轻轻的刮蹭着爱人那如红果一般待人采撷的乳头，并在盖勒特热情的迎送下含住了左胸漂亮的果实。

  当阿不思舔开乳孔时，盖勒特的脸都熟透了。就像给孩子哺乳一样，光是想到过去羞耻的场景，盖勒特本就高热的身体仿佛要炸开一样。阿不思似乎也想到了同样的场景，他舔弄着肿胀的乳头，破开细小的乳缝，几乎是要从中挤出些什么似的按压着盖勒特胸前的软肉。

  “啊——”当阿不思最终释放在盖勒特身体里的时候，盖勒特尖叫着咬住了爱人的肩膀。滚烫的液体冲刷着后穴的内壁，一部分还未来得及深入的白浊顺着肠道流到了大腿上。盖勒特被烫的全身都开始痉挛起来，还处于不应期的他抗拒着想要从阿不思身上爬开，却被爱人死死的抱在怀里，直到整个肠道都被精液完全填满。

  盖勒特按了按自己的肚子，过多液体的填充使得那里就像初孕一样微微隆起。一想到怀孕，身下的阴茎又有些抬头的迹象。

  当阿不思从盖勒特温暖的后穴里抽出自己时，肠液与精液的混合物黏连着彼此，勾起一段透亮的银丝。他扯过床沿的薄毯，将全身都汗津津的盖勒特完全裹在里面：“别感冒了。”他又取来一块毛巾，细心的开始擦拭起盖勒特身上各种各样的液体。盖勒特在阿不思温柔的安抚中回忆起他们的第一次结合、他们的第一个孩子，那是一段美好的、远离纷争的青葱岁月。果然年纪大了就喜欢回忆过去了吗？他轻笑着想。

  身下的花穴还在向外滴着清液，未能得到满足的穴口一张一合着，渴望被粗暴的对待、被同样的填满。

  “阿尔——阿尔——前面也要。”盖勒特平躺在阿不思身下，用两指撑开自己的阴唇，调笑着点了点自己含苞待放的穴口。已经孕育过一个孩子的穴口成熟而艳丽，从后穴中挤出的精液混合着肠液淫靡的泛着亮晶晶的水光，任是谁都禁不起这样的诱惑。

  阿不思却愣住了。

  那不是他们经常会用到的地方。自从盖勒特16岁就意外怀孕后，他们开始变得小心翼翼起来。他们不再像年轻时那样肆无忌惮的做爱，在花穴内射之后的每一次都会伴随着一片避孕药。但这并不是阿不思想看到的，他从来都不希望盖勒特因为自己的不克制而伤到了身体，尤其是现在。

  尽管盖勒特花穴里的淫水像涌泉一样流淌个没完，但阿不思将手指慢慢推进去时，依旧感受到了不小的阻力，这里已经很久没有被好好疼爱过了。

  “啊——”当指尖触及宫颈口时，盖勒特发出了欢愉的呻吟，“就是那里，阿尔，我要你。”

  “这样还不够吗？”阿不思将手指捅进阴道深处的同时，还用大拇指狠狠的按了一把暴露在空气中的阴蒂，被反复撑开的阴唇现在已经无法自动闭合了。

  盖勒特大声的呻吟起来：“呜——不——不够——”他拉扯着阿不思的长发，宣泄着自己的不满。“里面痒——你知道我最需要什么的。”盖勒特伸手摸了一把阿不思再次硬起来的阴茎，极富暗示性的用手上下套弄着。

  “不，我不能这么做，会伤到你的。”阿不思试图用自己最后的理智冷静地说。

  “不会的，”盖勒特喃喃地说道，“我已经决定了，我们给克雷登斯再生个妹妹吧，你知道我有多想要个女儿的。”

  “这话可是你说的，之后可别反悔了。”阿不思啃咬着盖勒特的唇，仍旧放心不下。他的爱人，他失而复得的爱人，他又怎么忍心再伤害他分毫。

  “我不后悔，只要是和你，和你一起。”盖勒特慢悠悠地说，他近乎好笑地看着趴在自己身上的爱人。阿尔他太温柔了，总是这样包容着自己的一切。即使他就是一个罪大恶极的人，即使他就应该被囚禁在纽蒙迦德直至死亡。

  支撑阿不思理智的最后一根弦“啪”的一声断了。

  当阿不思把自己硬的发烫的阴茎插入花穴时，他感觉自己仿佛置身于温泉之中。粗大的阴茎一上来就直奔主题，猛烈地攻击着子宫口的软肉。狭窄的宫口在多次抽插中缓缓打开了它的大门，一股股湿滑的液体也从中一并涌了出来，浇灌着阴茎的头部。

  盖勒特被撞得整个人都晕乎乎的，脑子里就像是有一团浆糊似的搅得他难受，但下身不容忽视的快感又使得他忍不住想要更多，想要阿不思的精液堵住叫嚣不断的宫口，想要阿不思操得他合不拢腿，只能翘高屁股才不会让致孕的热液流出来。他全身都使不上什么力气，只能可怜兮兮的趴伏在阿不思的身上，雪白的大腿无力的垂在两侧，唯有下方紧密相连的彼此才是最真实的存在。

  阿不思在盖勒特的体内大力的抽插着，饥渴难耐的穴道在整根没入时大张着迎接，在抽出时又极力的挽留。盖勒特觉得自己的穴道已经能够完美的复刻出爱人阴茎的形状了，他们的身体是如此的契合，他们又是如此的相爱。

  “呜，我要到了，呜。”盖勒特哭泣着迎来了他今晚的又一轮高潮，尽管他已经流了一床的淫水了。若不是阿不思充分了解自己爱人的身体是有多么的淫荡水润，他简直都要怀疑盖勒特哪天会在长时间的做爱中脱水。

  盖勒特的阴茎直挺挺的立着，但他再也射不出什么东西来。反倒是下方属于另一性别器官的尿道口像失禁一样喷出了大量淡白色的液体，他像个女人一样潮吹了。

  阿不思很快也到达了顶峰，他狠狠地捅进抽搐着的宫口。阴茎的头部死死的卡着宫口，将炽热的精液一滴不剩地猛灌进盖勒特的子宫里，过不了多久，那里就会有一个新生命诞生其中。

  “不，我不要了，不要再射进去了。”子宫被硬生捅开带来的疼痛激的盖勒特忍不住缩进阿不思的怀里，他紧扣着阿不思的手臂，足尖也蜷曲了起来。

  阿不思并没有理会那带着愉悦尾音、没什么说服力的求饶，他轻柔的吻过盖勒特如蝶翼般轻颤的眼睫，吻去他眼角的泪水。“嘘——没事的，”阿不思安慰着应激性泪水流个不停的人儿，“很快就好了。”

  等阿不思从盖勒特的身体里退出来时，盖勒特已经困的快睁不开眼睛了。他感觉自己就像是一团被反复揉捏的棉花一样，完全使不上劲。

  阿不思将盖勒特抱起来平放在床上，用清洗咒简单的清理了一下两人黏糊糊的身体。“先睡吧。”阿不思将他半搂在怀里，拉过之前被盖勒特踢到一边的棉被，将他严严实实的包裹起来。

  窗外响起了新年的钟声，绚烂的烟花点亮了黑夜，宛如白昼。

  “新年快乐，我的盖尔。”阿不思对已然昏睡过去的爱人轻声说道。

 

无论黑夜黎明，

从今往后，

我都将与你携手共度。

 

这也终将是，

我与你，

相爱的人生。

 

END

 

【注1】取自Oceanside——Lainey Lou里面的一句歌词，这是我脑海里的第一反应，尽管我认为有很多影片、歌词中都用到了这句话。

【注2】参考神奇动物在哪里2。

【注3】本文设定盖勒特的守护神也是凤凰，所以阿不思才把盖勒特比作凤凰。这个脑洞我之前也有做过相关的图，虽然做的不是很好，但这是我一直都期望的，希望电影里也能拍到的镜头。就像斯内普的守护神反映了他对莉莉深沉的爱一样。

【注4】解释一下这里的剧情，盖勒特之前被长期限制在一个地方无法走动，又被限制魔力一直无法治愈，就患上了腿部肌肉萎缩，所以盖勒特平时基本就是躺着或者被阿不思抱着走。还有啊，心尖上的珍宝这句话也不是我乱想的，改编自阿不思刻在阿利安娜墓碑上的铭文：“珍宝在何处，心也在何处”。

 

一个彩蛋，感谢看到最后的你：文中威森加摩的某些重要人士，就是阿不思，不过我想你们应该都猜得到。


End file.
